The present invention relates to the field of miscellaneous parts and accessories for vehicles and the field of vacuum tie downs, more specifically, a vacuum operated cover configured for use with personal vehicles such as automobiles, boats, motorcycles and recreational vehicles.
Flood and storm water damage to automobiles, boats and other light vehicles powered with internal combustion engines such as motorcycles, and all-terrain vehicles can be catastrophic. The costs to repair the damage caused by the introduction of floodwater and its associated debris into the exhaust system, cylinders of the engine, transmission systems, and electronic systems of these vehicles is invariably greater that the replacement cost of the vehicle. This does not take into account the damage and risk of mold that the introduction of flood water and its associated debris cause to the upholstery, trim and finish to the vehicle.
Given the value of investments in these vehicles and the increasing frequency of government mandated evacuation during storms in flood prone areas, a need clearly exists to protect vehicles in times of storm related emergency.